Burn in Hell: a Blue Eyes Parody
by ladyknights104
Summary: If you have read Blue Eyes by shottersnation than I'm pretty sure you remember what happened after Luddy got slapped with the keys in a early chapter. Well...this is an alternative to what would happen if a certain fangirl was there. Enjoy!


**Summery: Someone's gonna die by the hands of a Hetalia fangirl. **

**So I was reading this fan fiction called Blue eyes by shottersnation and long story short a certain Nazi general is gonna die by the hands of a crazy warrior. It comes from Ludwig's POV and takes place in between chapters 3 and 4.**

**Warning: Bloody Murder, not for the faint of heart or anyone with a weak stomach**

I touched my lip and saw blood on my fingers. I looked up at him and saw this cruel and evil look on his face. But what scared me the most is that there was a hint of lust in his eyes. He grabbed the ruff of my shirt and pulled me towards his face. Our faces were about an inch apart. I stared in his eyes with pure anger and hatred for him. I would have hit myself but something strange happened. Out of no where a pale arm came around his neck and pulled him back. He let go of me and I fell backwards towards my desk. Honestly I couldn't believe what I was seeing. A girl that looked to be in her early teens was on Meier's back strangling him while punching his face. At first I was unsure why she was strangling him but then I realized that she was cutting off his air so that he wouldn't scream, not yet anyways. The girl had brown hair in a loose bun, pale skin, and if you looked closely stormy blue eyes. These features were neither solely German nor Italian. Was she even from around here? She was wearing an armored chest plate and chain mail with a hood and baggy short sleeves. She had a bow and arrows along with what looked like a silver dagger in a sheath at the side of her belt. Meier eventually threw her off but she jumped at him pinning him face first against the wall. She banged his head against the wall while screaming like a maniac! When she stopped his forehead was badly bleeding which lead the conclusion that his scull was cracked. Then the girl threw him to the ground with a thud. Meier fell on his back and she sat on his waist. She used one hand to (somehow) pin both his wrists above his head and the other to unsheathe her dagger. She leaned down to his face and slid the flat of her blade down his face. She smiled sadistically at him and in English she said.

"Do not worry, I will not silence you. After all…I want to hear you scream."

She slapped him across face with back of her hand. Then, with same hand, she slid the tips of her fingers down his face, neck, and chest. Normally I would not find that strange, but her fingers left a glowing golden trail down his upper body. Those marks stayed them for an instant then vanished, almost as if they absorbed into his skin. A few seconds passed and Meier screamed out in pain. His cries seemed to entertain the girl. He looked at the girl with eyes filled with hate and fear.

"What did you do to me!" he asked/screamed.

The girl smiled even more. She leaned down to his ear and once again whispered in English. "I made you more physically sensitive. I knew that you would try to hold back your cries for the sake of your empty pride so I made it vanish."

Meier seemed to whimper a little. "What are you? A witch? A monster?"

She glared slightly at him, but that smile never vanished. She held her dagger to his throat. "Now, which one of us would you say is the real monster?" Her smiled turned into a scowl. "You goddamn Nazi!"

So…she hated the Nazi's. Is that why she was here? To kill a few Nazi's? If that is true am I next? But if she was here to kill both of us then why didn't she make sure that I wouldn't be able to leave? It doesn't seem like she wants to hurt me though. Using her dagger she slid the blade down his face again cutting his cheek open. Normally he wouldn't succumb to a simple cut but it made him howl in pain. Was no one hearing this? If someone did they would have guards in here and she would be arrested. What…the hell did she do? It is more than obvious that she is able to use magic so maybe she cast a spell? But something about her…..she didn't seem like a witch. Well….not like a witch I've ever heard off. The girl cut open the other side of Meier's face (which caused a very loud scream from him) and now her blade was hovering over his eye. She wouldn't….would she? I saw Meier look at her…as if to beg her not to. But she smiled and shook her head. When that happened I knew Meier was screwed. Slowly she pushed her blade into his eye as he screamed bloody murder. I tried to look away, but I was so stunned that I couldn't even blink. She didn't push her blade in far, perhaps so that she wouldn't hit his brain. She moved the blade around a little (causing more screams from Meier) then pulled it out. Underneath her Meier was screaming and thrashing, but she would not move. She repeated the previous action with his other eye but moved the blade around more. If I had to describe this scene…..the first words that comes to mind is disgusting inhumane. It would be better if she just burned alive, it would be more merciful. After wiping the dagger on Meier's shirt she placed the dagger in between her teeth (which I found more disgusting than the eye gauging) and used her free hand to rip open his jacket and shirt. At first I did not know what her intensions were but she brought her blade to his chest I had a pretty good idea. She began carving into his chest causing more screams of agony to come from Meier. But the marks she was making on his flesh not random. No….she was carving in such grace that it was almost like she were creating a work of art. After a few minutes of careful carving I was able to tell the she was writing something in beautiful cursive with graceful designs around it. It took her a little over half on an hour to finish but when she did she smiled at her work. Now Meier was sobbing and screaming. Even with his eyes so messed up tears still fell down his down his face (I don't even know how that is even possible). Now what the girl did next was probably the most horrid of torture. She unbuttoned his pants and slid her hand with the dagger down his pants. Normally a man would want this to no end but in a different manor. At first I didn't know what she was doing but when Meier screamed out the most horrid of his screams I knew. She was cutting off his manhood. She took her bloody dagger out his pants and held it against his face so he could feel his own blood on her cold blade. The she cut his wrists and arms in a quick fashion so he would not have time to adjust to the pain. How long has she been at this? If I had to guess it would be at least an hour. Now Meier was bleeding and his crying wouldn't stop. Now the girl looked upon him with a sliver a pity. She seemed to think for a moment then she sighed.

"Fine, I will end your pain."

And with that she stabbed her dagger into his head and he fell limp. She wiped her dagger on his shirt and stood up stretching. I have to admit I began shaking. Was I next? Would she torture me? She looked over at me she looked at me with sad eyes. What the hell? Did she pity me? Why would she feel pity for a Nazi? Then she did the strangest thing, she came over and hugged me. At first I was shocked, but I hugged her back in a rather awkward manor.

"I don't blame you." She whispered.

Now that Meier wasn't screaming anymore, I was able to tell that she had an American accent. What was an American doing here? More specifically a _teenage_ _girl_. But it was more than the accent, it was what she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

She looked up at me. "This whole thing….with the gypsies and the Jews and the homosexuals…..it's not _your_ fault. It's that…" tears developed in her eyes and her jaw clenched "It's that damn Hitler's fault!"

I was surprised and frankly shocked. "But…..I thought you hated Nazi's."

She smiled at me. "Not all Nazi's are evil."

I felt both my eyebrows rise. So….she didn't judge him because he was a Nazi. Sort of like Feliciano…..neither of them hated him because of his title. The girl let go of me and walked towards the door. "After I leave immediately call the guards. Tell them that you were attacked by an assassin, which would explain your somewhat bloody lip." She turned and looked at him. "Oh…it's clotted. Please forgive me for doing this." She walked over and slapped my lip.

It wasn't hard enough to knock me to the ground or severely injure me, but it did re-open the cut on my lip. She walked towards the door, unlocked it, and left without a sound. I did as she was told and yelled for help. The guards came and asked me questions about what happed. As I was told to do, I said that we were attacked by an assassin and that "he" got away. Before they took Meier's body away I was able to read what that girl had carved into his chest.

Burn in Hell

Gerita forever

**THE END**

**A/N- Now to explain some things. When Ludwig said that the girl might as well burn Meier to death that should be taken very seriously. Burning someone alive is the most inhumane way you can kill someone. Reason being is that they can feel and smell their flesh burning away. It's the worst kind of torture one can inflict on a person, but what she was doing was worse and it would be more merciful to just burn him alive. Also her cutting off his "manhood" was a form of torture and humiliation. I've noticed that guys tend to be self conscious about the size of their penis so imagine it getting cut off by a teenage girl. Plus I figured it would be really painful. I wouldn't really know though, I'm a girl. I hope you enjoyed! **

_**~ladyknights104**_


End file.
